La armadura Oscura
by anelisse-sc
Summary: Una fuerza maligna invadió las almas de las criaturas menores, haciéndolas enloquecer hasta que sus cuerpos se consumían en bruma putrefacta, controlando sus mentes para darles caza a los Hylianos. Se dio entonces inició a una batalla que terminó en la evacuación de los humanos supervivientes hasta unas nuevas tierras donde el poder de las diosas no atrajera la muerte demoníaca.
1. Prologo

Prologo

* * *

Siete piezas fueron forjadas, cuatro nacidas bajo la tierra, una bicéfala por manos humanas, otra nació en comunión con el fuego de los volcanes y el hielo de las montañas, y la última yace perdida en las memorias del héroe.

Hyrule se pierde en las ruinas y vive en la memoria colectiva de quienes un día escaparon de la cazaría feroz. Y Disfrazan la carne, camuflan su naturaleza, esconden sus vidas y se ocultan de las diosas que se reflejan en los espejos, pues ya no pueden mostrarse como humanos, y ya no pueden aspirar a estar cerca de ellas.

En estos tiempos la vida se les niega tan fortuitamente que no les queda más que sobrevivir entre las rocas rojas de la montaña Aidin, incomunicados con las otras razas, olvidándolas para siempre mientras fingen estar acostumbrados a este nuevo orden, donde están lejos de la sabiduría sellándola en lo profundo del templo del lago Sat.

Las sombras se levantan como susurros en la memoria de los humanos, ayudándolos a sobrevivir, puesto que cuando se vio frustrada la cazaría, una maldición iracunda fue volcada en las cabezas de los Hylianos, atándolos al mundo de la inexistencia, con las criaturas de las sombras, quienes vieron sus vidas atadas de forma vital con la de los frágiles humanos, obligandolos a vivir juntos, compartiendo el mismo mundo.

Más aun, lejos del sufrimiento y las maldiciones, lejos de la muerte y la desesperación por sobrevivir, esta la promesa del héroe que un día nacerá para devolverles la vida perdida.

* * *

Hola! acá una historia basada en el maravilloso mundo de los juegos "The Legend of Zelda". Tengo pensado hacer este relato con cierta analogía al juego twilight Princess aunque también me basaré en algunas leyendas y mitos de héroes y demonios antiguos de Asia, al sur. Mi intención es integrar ciertos conceptos de estas mitologías y quiero integrar personificaciones de algunos animales... En fin espero que le llame la atención y lean.

Si dejan comentarios se acepan desde tomates, hasta ideas para historia...En serio, si les gusta siempre es bonito leer sus comentarios y aprender...

Saludos y que estén bien C:


	2. Canción a media noche

_**Capitulo uno:**_

El ajetreo del pueblo se mantiene y rearma como cada día en la plaza central. A su alrededor las construcciones se pierden entre los pasadizos tallados en la roca viva, iluminada por luces de colores nacientes de las linternas de aceite negruzco y espeso. El tumulto de gente se pasea por los puestos buscando buenas ofertas con las que permutar sus posiciones, y entre ellos, un grupo de mujeres camina esquivando a la gente hasta llegar a una fuente, llena de agua teñida del rojo cobrizo del polvo de la montaña. A sus orillas, sobre escaños de roca tallada, tomaron asiento para mojarse los pies de acuerdo a la costumbre.

Entonces, allí, la más joven de ellas deja pasar el tiempo, ignorando las llamadas de atención de la mujer más anciana que la acompaña, quien sabe que la muchacha además de ser una mujer hermosa y fuertemente atrayente, es delicada en cuanto a salud. Pero ella no hace caso a las llamadas de atención, pues esta distraída mirando a un hombre de porte severo, aunque joven, que está parado charlando con los compañeros del rubro. Ella sabe que pasara tiempo antes de que pueda volver a verlo.

El hombre de pronto inclina la cabeza, poniendo atención en los susurros de su sombra y se gira a ver a la mujer que supuestamente lo estaba observando. Entonces ella agacha la cabeza avergonzada y se sonríen casi al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose incómodos los dos, ella por no saber qué hacer ahora que fue descubierta, y él porque ve en ella una hermosa mujer, y la sombra no hace más que susurrar pícara y juguetonamente, a su oído.

Entonces no supo bien cuando, pero luego de pasar unos minutos interminables para ella, él se acerca conservando el gesto serio, a pesar del nerviosismo que le asalta bruscamente cuando se ve cerca de ella.

– ¿Puedo pedir que me acompañe…?-dice conteniendo la respiración.

Y ella abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, y mira confundida a la anciana, quien acostumbrada a hacer las veces de Celestina, le anima a aceptar la invitación-B-Bien – contesta ella torpemente, dejándose encaminar por él cuando sin más toma su mano.

Solo bastaron tres meses de visitas y paseos para que ambos acordaran el matrimonio, y luego tres meses más para que ella quedara en cinta, mas no pudo darle la noticia al esposo que ahora estaba lejos de la montaña, en una campaña militar. Ella con paciencia aguardó por su llegada tejiendo telas para el bebe que nacería, con la esperanza de abrir el apetito que se mantenía ausente, más se forzaba a comer los suficiente para no dañar al bebe o dañar aún más su desgastada salud.

Cuando el padre regresó había pasados tantos meses que ahora su esposa ostentaba un vientre de 7 meses y una figura debilitada que yacía postrada en una cama. Más una dulce sonrisa se esbozaba del rostro de la mujer, jubilosa por el regreso del marido perdido. Y entonces, aunque durara apenas dos meses, sólo se tuvieron los dos, con desesperación, con dolor, con arrepentimientos, y una felicidad por tenerse al menos una vez antes de la muerte.

Al nacer el niño, la muerte de la mujer quedó pactada, sufriéndose en llantos de hombres y mujeres, familiares y amigos que alguna vez compartieron cariños con ella. Y el viudo se mantiene ajeno, aun cuando distintas personas a su alrededor lo abrazan y le dirigen palabras de aliento, pero apenas les contesta, manteniéndose firmemente parado cerca de la puerta, con un niño de mirada zarca… "¿Pero qué hacer con él?"

Todos los presentes arreglaron el cuerpo en una celebración muda, preparando la camilla con arreglos de raíces pardas y flores de la noche de acuerdo a la tradición adoptada desde hace siglos. Le cambiaron las ropas manchadas de la sangre del parto y le pusieron un vestido tan blanco y puro que iluminó la oscura habitación, dando una extraña sensación de que ella no yace muerta, sino que duerme profundamente como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Luego cubrieron su figura con un velo negro translúcido, un tono que combina mejor con las ropas negras de los dolientes, y de los habitantes de Aidin en general, más pronto el cuarto se impregna de un fuerte olor aterciopelado y dulce, anunciando de esta manera que el cuerpo está listo para ser cremado a los pies de la montaña.

Mientras recorren los pasillos, el viudo los sigue, cargando al niño en sus brazos al que sólo mira furtivamente a través de las telas de seda, cuando siente que apenas está allí, con él. Luego siguen recorriendo las calles rumbo a los pies de la montaña donde por fin dejan la camilla, sobre una roca llana pálida, con forma rectangular, cuya base está tallada con las imágenes de una figura con dos rostros parada bajo la luna. Los dolientes se mantienen formando un semicírculo, guardando algunos silencio, otros mientras tanto no pueden ahogar los gemidos inundados de dolor, ni mucho menos los sollozos esporádicos que se escapan rebeldes. Pero el viudo, se distancia del cuerpo de su mujer observando cómo se quema, cada vez desde más lejos hasta, que simplemente imagina el proceso cuando ya no puede verlo.

En los brazos mantuvo acunado al niño que sonreía a su padre mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. Más pronto fue necesario quitarse la capa y arropar a su hijo, y así siguieron juntos perdidos en las selva ennegrecida por la noche. Mecánicamente sonría de vuelta al hijo, y era un gesto tan obligado que solo queda en la mente del hombre, sin llegar a realizarlo realmente, pues no podía reconocer al niño como propio. Sabía, sí, que tenía su sangre y reconocía en él a su esposa, pero una repulsión se alojaba en su corazón, un sentimiento oscuro lleno de pensamientos contradictorios que lo hacían sentirse enfermo, tanto que ni siquiera sabía porque no tiraba al niño y se esfumaba de vuelta a la ciudad, ni mucho menos comprendía por qué lo arropaba mientras seguía caminando en la selva.

Con rapidez avanzó entre los árboles extensos y espesos, cansado, mas tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente aligerara el paso, deteniéndose únicamente cuando estuvo cerca de un claro muy pequeño, que sin embargo, era lo suficientemente generoso para dejar que la luna lo iluminara completamente. Allí, su mente divagó entre las imágenes de la caravana fúnebre y la selva que lo rodea, y entre tanto, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba descubierto y consecuentemente expuesto a la frescura de la noche selvática, suda frenéticamente temblando de impotencia mientras sigue acunando al niño… Fue así que a lo lejos diferenció un brillo plateado que reconoció casi instintivamente, pues lo conocía gracias a las múltiples campañas en las que participo. Retomó la caminata aferrando al niño aún más hacia su cuerpo, puesto que este se impacientaba en sus brazos, puesto que el bebé ya para estas alturas está preocupado de la mirada perdida de su padre y de lo que a veces trasciende de su naturaleza.

El niño sospechaba vívidamente la atmosfera cargada de desesperación y miedo que liberaba el hombre, y lo hacía con tanta intensidad, que se impregnaba de ellas hasta sentir miedo de él, incluso a ratos terror, mas muy a su pesar confiaba en los ojitos rojos que se asomaban por encima del hombro de su padre, pues la figura se mantenía cercana al niño. Los ojos prematuros veían la figura perturbada, pero distinguía entre otras cosas que la criatura portaba un símbolo en la frente que recorría el pecho y quizás los brazos, mas al niño solo miraba con encanto, el brillo azul tenue que expelían las formas de estas marcas y se distraía aun más con los susurros que cantaba la criatura.

"_**Espejo de plata que en lo alto estás" **_

"_**Que descanse el niño, házmelo dormir"**_

"_**Yo velare su sueño, tu lo iluminaras"**_

"_**Que las damas sepan que lo cuidaras"**_

"_**Espejo de plata que en lo alto estás" **_

"_**Que lo acune su padre en la noche oscura"**_

"_**A este niño lindo bajo la luna"**_

Era la voz de Freja, una poderosa sombra perdida en el mundo de luz. Una sombra que por años había cuidado a este hombre desde su nacimiento, protegiéndolo de las criaturas malignas que habitaban la selva, acompañándolo a lo largo de toda su vida, incluso ahora, en este triste momento en que la razón se esfumó con la muerte de su esposa.

Encarnizadamente Freja luchaba contra la fuerza vital del hombre, buscando controlar la locura que amenazaba con matar al niño indefenso, quien cada vez se inquietaba más y más. Y su lucha era verdaderamente fuerte, más incomprensible que deseara salvar la vida de una cría de humano, sobre todo si esta vida prematura no estaba enlazada con su propia vida en lo absoluto. Pero Freja intuía un valor ancestral en los ojos azules del niño. Y se conmovía de ver como los ojitos se colmaban de lágrimas en los brazos de su padre, ahogando llantos llenos de terror. Sin embargo ya no podía cantarle otra nana.

La luna se reflejaba en el agua del lago Sat con un brillo platínico y el hombre se mecía vacilante deseando correr hasta sus aguas y librarse del peso del niño… ¿O regresar? Mas Freja no estaba dispuesta a dejar cometer semejante crimen al hombre que había visto crecer. Y la figura del hombre se observaba desde el templo como una silueta negra frente al lago, y sobre ella otra más pequeña se aferraba a la cabeza de él, quien confundía el hechizo de Freja con cobardía y debilidad para terminar con todo.

A lo lejos siete mujeres veían desde el templo a las figuras metidas en las aguas del lago, luchando desesperadamente, pero ellas se mantenían ancladas en sus posiciones, sabiendo que estaba completamente prohibido que se alejaran de la isla en la que se sostenía el templo. Sin embargo no estaba en el destino de todas conservar su posición de sacerdotisas Hylianas (algo casi extinto en estos tiempos). Surge entonces en medio de su negativa, una brisa poderosa y mística desde la selva, que envuelve sonoramente a Freja, el niño y el hombre, más sólo se roba los llantos débiles del niño, que apenas se sostenía en los brazos del padre empapado del agua del lago. Y enseguida la briza atraviesa las aguas casi materializándose con la forma de un lazo potente, liberando los gemidos del bebé justo en los oídos de las sacerdotisas.

Rápidamente reconocen los llantos de auxilios y se alarman al entender que tan grave es la situación que observan a lo lejos, pero solo una de ellas corre a la entrada del templo donde 6 faroles están erigidos entornando un triangulo. Entonces, cuando todos los faroles fueron encendidos, la sacerdotisa corre aún más de prisa hasta lo orilla del lago, metiéndose en el agua al mismo tiempo en que bajo sus pies, rocas llanas y antiguas se materializan desde lo profundo del lago, permitiéndole cruzar las aguas. Pero mientras tanto Freja seguía luchando con la mente del hombre, exhausta y débil. Y la sacerdotisa llama con fuerza al hombre enfermo, y luego con mucha más desesperación, justo después de que repentinamente dejara de escuchar los llantos del bebé.

Por el resto de aquella noche, todas las mujeres rezaron y cuidaron del niño que lucha por vivir, sumido en la fiebre, con el pecho enfermo por haber tragado el agua fría del lago.


End file.
